Ganondorf
Ganondorf appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Brothers Royale. His immense power throughout his moveset allows him to turn the tide of the match at a moment's notice. Changes from Brawl to Royale Buffs *Walk and dash speed notably faster. *Almost all of his attacks have less starting, ending, and landing lag. The re-addition of L-cancelling helps as well. *Ganondorf now uses his sword, giving him much more reach. Most of his new sword attacks are less laggy. *Grab range increased tremendously. *Down aerial is much faster. *Back and forward throws have much higher knockback. Nerfs *New dash attack is slower and less powerful. *Because he has a new down special, he can no longer perform the Flight Of Ganon. *Rolls and spot dodges are slower. Rolls go less distance as well. Other *Darkness effect is generally more prominent in his attacks. Moveset Neutral attack: A quick palm strike. 9%. Dash attack: Takes his sword and shoves it in front of him. Rather weak and very slow (frame 34.) 9%. Forward tilt: An overhead strike with his sword. 12%. Up tilt: Sticks his hand in the air, with electric sparks shooting out. Good combo potential. 5 hits of 2%. Down tilt: Sweeps his foot over the ground. 7%. Forward smash: Unleashes a powerful blast of dark magic out of his palm. 20%, 25% at the sweetspot at the edge of the hitbox. Up smash: Thrusts his sword high in the air, with an aura of dark magic surrounding him. 19%. Down smash: Spins on one foot twice, sword scraping the ground. 14% on first rotation, 12% on second. Neutral aerial: Shoots a pulse of dark electricity out of his body. 17%, lowers to 11% as the hitbox stays out. Forward aerial: A powerful overhead swing of his sword. A semi-spike. 17%. Back aerial: Spins and kicks behind him. 8%. Up aerial: Does a backflip, foot outstretched. 10% Down aerial: His trademark stomp. No longer has a sourspot. 23%. Grab: Ganondorf's grab range is vastly improved, going from the worst to one of the best. Surprisingly fast for Ganondorf's weight. Pummel: Sends a pulse of dark magic through his hand into the opponent's face. Rather slow, but very powerful. 5%. Forward throw: Knocks the opponent forward with his sword. 14%. Back throw: Takes opponent and slings them backwards. 12%. Up throw: Uses dark magic to launch his opponent straight into the air. Powerful throw. 16%. Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground. Can chain-throw. 10%. Ledge attack: Jumps in the air and swings his sword forward. 8%. 100% ledge attack: Rolls onto the stage and swings his sword over his head. 14%. Floor attack: Gets up and does an axe kick. 12%. Trip attack: Does his old down tilt from Brawl. 12%. Special moves Neutral Special: Dead Man's Volley - Shoots a ball of lightning forward. Cancels out any projectile hitbox, but can be deflected by any non-projectile hitbox infinitely. Re-using the move will deflect the ball back. 10%. Side Special: Flame Choke - Rushes forward and grabs the opponent by the face, then slams them into the ground. In the air, it is a potent suicide KO move. 12%. Up Special: Dead Man's Drift - Floats, gaining a lot of horizontal, but average vertical distance. Slow, but good recovery. Down Special: Red Ice - Imprisons his opponent in red ice. Very slow, but an excellent set-up move, can be comboed into almost any of Ganondorf's moves. Category:Characters Category:Veterans Category:Zelda universe